La Vida Cobra DTMG
by Akihara
Summary: ¿Cuando tu vida va a terminar? ¿Porque solo puedes pensar en la persona que amas? Billy Joe cobra cuenta sobre su vida con Spencer antes y después de su muerte. AU -Billy X Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

Desde los ojos de Billy Joe Cobra. Parte I

Han escuchado alguna vez esa tontería de que cuando vas a morir lo primero que ves frente a tus ojos es tu vida?Déjenme decirles que es total y absolutamente cierto.

Tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos tan despacio que parece que la estas viviendo de nuevo.

Tus éxitos, tus fracasos... Tus tristezas, tus alegrías.

Las personas que odias y las personas que amas...

Las personas que amas...

La persona que amas...

No es fácil de narrar todo esto, especialmente cuando estoy viendo como los paramedicos aun están tratando de extraño, tengo un muy fuerte dolor en el pecho y el frió poco a poco esta envolviéndome como su amigo.

¿Así es como se supone que debe sentirse el morir?

¿cuando se supone que se termina el dolor? ...Porque, cada segundo que pasa y cada intento infructuoso por aferrarme a la vida me desgarra tan dolorosamente como mil cuchillos atravesando mi corazón...

¿Así debe sentirse?

¿Cuando se supone que todo termina?

Bueno, este tiempo que tengo aquí es bastante largo -Al menos para mi- Y como ya dije, eso de que tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos es cierto.

Es tan deslumbrante!

Mi vida fue tan glamorosa! Tan perfecta, excepto por esta parte en donde estoy en el suelo del entender como llegue a este punto tengo que hablar de lo que paso desde el principio, ya saben, el inicio de cobra.

Para llegar a ser el grandioso Billy Joe Cobra primero fui Baruch Cohen...

Ah...No me gusta para nada ese nombre, así que no lo divulguen a menos que sea necesario y traten de que no sea necesario.

Un "chico problema" al menos de esa manera era descrito por los profesores. Desde pequeño fui algo...mm... ¿cual es la palabra correcta? imperativo e hiperactivo.

Tenia demasiadas energías para hacer muchas cosas a la vez, es por eso que a penas al entrar a clases mi atención se desviaba a cualquier cosa.

Por un tiempo viví siendo clasificado como un "inútil" por no saber absolutamente nada de lo que me enseñaban, el ser llamado inútil realmente me molestaba y también molesto a mi madre la cual me saco de inmediato de la escuela y se dedico a enseñarme en casa.

Me enseñaba todo lo que en la escuela me enseñaban, matemáticas, ciencias, historia. literatura y todas esas clases aburridas.

Ademas de que me llevo a algunos cursos extras para aprender otras cosas.

Piano, violín, guitarra, clases de canto y actuación -aunque esas ultimas las deje por ser sumamente aburridas- y de pronto sabia tocar el bajo, la batería, el piano, el violín y la guitarra -esa ultima era mi favorita-

Descubrí mi talento nato para el canto así que empezó a apasionarme la música y de pronto ese "inútil, chico problema" tenia un sueño en mente.

Un objetivo que definitivamente cumpliría!

Iba a convertirme en el artista mas prolífico de mis días, todas las chicas me amarían y todos los chicos me adorarían y respetarían.

Se podría decir que después de que tuve eso en mente todo fue mas fácil, parecía que todos sabían que yo realmente tenia talento, así que no fue difícil ganar algunas competencias de canto y ganarme una reputación de a poco.

Y así, nació Billy Joe Cobra.

Un nombre grande y glamoroso para alguien que iba en camino para el estrellato!

Pero entonces a mitad del camino mi madre enfermo y yo de algún modo termine en casa de un tío lejano... la verdad es que aun no se exactamente porque estamos emparentados, no se si por parte de la mujer o el hombre.

Ciertamente estaba muy molesto en ese entonces, no solo porque me alejaron de los fans que ya estaba ganándome cerca de casa, si no porque me obligarían a vivir y dormir con un primo que ni siquiera conocía y que de seguro no seria ni la mitad de grandioso de lo que yo era...

Fui de mala gana, después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tenia que vivir allí hasta que mamá se recuperara y allí fue cuando conocí... A Spencer Wright.

Fue amor a primera vista -al menos por mi parte-, eso o de pronto mis pupilas se dilataron debido a una oscuridad inexistente en ese momento, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y hable como un completo idiota.

La cobra se había enamorado... Había sido cautivado por un lindo pajarito que volaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Fin de la primera parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por leer esto. En el capitulo anterior no puse la presentacion porque estaba acoplandome a penas XD.

Bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte de la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, solo los tomo para hacer esta historia.

**Advertencia:** (?) Ninguna.

**Desde los ojos de Billy Joe cobra. Parte II**

Si dijera que Spencer y yo nos acoplamos de inmediato estaría mintiendo.

La verdad a mi también me resultaba difícil de creer que alguien pudiera resistirse al encanto "Cobra" pero spencer era la excepción.

Por mas técnicas de ligue que usara nada funcionaba, bueno en realidad no trate de ligarme lo de inmediato.

Al principio Spencer se comportaba bastante frió conmigo, se la pasaba frunciendo el ceño y tal vez algunas otras partes de su cuerpo (?)Aun así con el orgullo que tenia de ser la estrella pop principiante no me iba a tomar la molestia de tratar con mi primo si lo que el quería era tenerme lejos.

Era algo difícil ya que compartíamos la misma habitación, el no me hablaba y yo tampoco trataba de hacerlo, por ese entonces estaba ocupado haciéndome de algunas fans en todas partes a donde iba.

Las chicas se sentían atraídas por el chico nuevo rebelde,cantante y super atractivo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que crearan un club de fans para mi. Las chicas del club hacían todo por mi ,yo solo tenia que dirigir les algunas palabras al día y con eso las mantenía contentas.

Gane algunos concursos irrelevantes y otros con un poco mas de peso para mi creciente carrera como cantante formándome así una reputación de apoco.

Regresando a mi relación con Spencer, era bastante difícil en realidad, ya que yo era el chico genial, estaba en el circulo de los populares y el era... el era... era considerado un nerd.

El se la pasaba con su cámara para todas partes y muchos se burlaban de el, incluso yo me burle algunas veces -de las cuales me arrepiento- y por esa razón supongo el se la pasaba enojado conmigo.

Spencer me gritaba cada vez que me tenia enfrente.

"Billy eres un idiota"

"Billy dejaste escapar a mi gato"

"billy arruinaste mi toma"

"Arruinaste mi cámara!"

"Eres un diota Baruch cohen"

Esa ultima me dolió mas, sobre todo porque me arrojo el directorio telefónico directo a la cabeza...

No teníamos nada en común y poco a poco ese "enamoramiento" que tenia por el se quedo solo dentro de mi cabeza. -aunque a veces me preguntaba que pasaría si spencer me correspondiera.

Un dia cuando regrese a casa encontré a Spencer viendo una película extraña con efectos especiales algo extraños. Me senté a su lado y por fin en el tiempo que llevaba en casa de los Wright por fin no peleamos.

Después de ese día empezamos a encontrar cosas que teníamos en común y empezamos a llevarnos mejor, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, al menos en la casa ya que Spencer no quería hablar conmigo en la escuela por razones que nunca conocí.

En la cafetería yo me sentaba detrás de la mesa en la que se sentaba Spencer y lo veía fijamente hasta que este se sentía obligado a voltear, algunas veces me saludaba, otras me sonreía y otras veces mas me veía con odio por ponerlo incomodo con mi mirada.

Secretamente amaba todas y cada una de las reacciones que tenia, mis fans no se lo tomaban tan bien. Ellas veían a spencer como enemigo -y no estaban equivocadas- quizá por esa razón spence no se me acercaba durante la escuela.

Con el tiempo Spence y yo empezamos a llevarnos cada vez mejor aunque había olvidado esos sentimientos raros que había tenido al principio, o al menos eso creí hasta ese dia.

Me informaron que mi madre se sentía mejor y que podía regresar a casa con ella al día siguiente asi que estaba ocupado empacando de mala gana.

El día anterior frente al comedor a la hora de la cena spencer estaba con una cara muy seria, ya había estado así por unos días desde que lo invite a salir conmigo a tomar unas malteadas y de pronto irrumpieron mis fans y me secuestraron.y desde entonces Spence se comportaba frio conmigo de nuevo y yo no sabia la razón hasta la noche en la que estaba en el comedor con la mirada perdida.

—Papá, mamá... Tengo algo que decirles... -Mi mirada paso de la aburrida ensalada a Spencer el cual se removía incomodo con la mirada de sus padres sobre el.

—¿Que pasa hijo?

—¿Te suspendieron en la escuela Spency?

—No, no es eso... Hubieran llamado de la escuela si pasara eso... -responde el castaño.

—¿Entonces que pasa Spency? Vamos hijo sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea.

—Papá, mamá... lo que pasa es que... Me gusta un chico...

Las palabras de Spencer se repitieron en mi cabeza por un largo segundo, estaba completamente en shock y cuando reaccione lo hice para mal.

—¿Que demonios?! -Billy golpea la mesa con mientras se levanta de golpe, las cosas se mueven sobre la mesa a causa del fuerte golpe.

—Billy yo...

—Cállate! ¿como pudiste hacerme esto?! -le grita a spencer y sale rápidamente de alli.

En realidad sobre reaccione un poco debido al fuerte impacto que me provoco enterarme que a Spencer le gustaba alguien, mucho mas que ese alguien era un chico.

Yo salí de allí así que no escuche la conversación que tuvo con sus padres, aunque según me entere después ellos estaban dispuestos a apoyar a su hijo en todo.

Esa noche Spencer no regreso a la habitación e internamente agradecí por ello porque estando enfadado seguramente le hubiera dicho cosas de las que me hubiera arrepentido toda mi vida.

Al dia siguiente cada uno se fue por su lado como siempre, me entere de un concurso de talentos en la escuela y me pidieron que participara cantando algo, acepte para que dejaran de molestar.

Me escape de mis fans un rato para que dejaran de molestarme y fui al campo de futboll donde me encontré con la desagradable escena de ver a unos tipos molestando a Spence.

Mi cuerpo reacciono antes que mi mente y cuando me di cuenta ya me había lanzado contra uno de los pelea estuvo bastante desequilibrada, no solo porque ellos eran musculosos y mas grandes que nosotros juntos -de hecho yo era bueno para las peleas por ser un chico problema desde que empece la escuela.-Si no porque los tres me atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Me quedo el consuelo de que ayude a Spencer y pude darle algunos golpes a esos cretinos, aun asi ellos también lograron darme algunos golpes. Cuando me arrojaron al piso junto a spencer pensé que despertaría en el hospital o algo por el estilo pero no fue asi.

¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenia un club de fans que hacían todo por mi?

Bueno pues si algo he aprendido en todos estos años es que, la policía, los zombis, los extraterrestres, los fantasmas, los demonios y los terroristas no dan nada de miedo a comparación de unas fans locas y molestas.

Al final terminaron salvándome un montón de chicas pero daba igual, siempre y cuando Spencer estuviera bien.

—Hey... ¿como estas?

—Parece que mejor que tu Billy... -responde sonriendo mientras mira como el moreno se limpia la sangre que salia de su nariz.

—¿viste mi entrada? Fue genial hermano-amigo.. Bastante heroica ¿no?

—Lo fue... Gracias Billy. Es genial que vinieras a salvarme aunque me odies.

—Dude, no podría odiarte! Lamento mi reacción y... yo te apoyare en todo... -se encoge de hombros ligeramente.-

—Gracias Billy... -sonrie-

—Esta bien... -levanta la mirada hacia lo lejos donde sus fans aun estaban intimidando y golpeando a los agresores.

—Billy...

—Mm?

—Tus fans me dan mucho miedo...

—A mi también hermano... -se quedan en silencio por unos minutos, no era un silencio incomodo al contrario parecía tranquilizarlos, llenarlos de alguna manera de paz.

—Mañana...voy a participar en el concurso de talentos de la escuela, tienes que ir definitivamente.

—A mi no me gustan mucho esas cosas Billy...

—Tienes que venir a esta... hazlo por mi. -mira al castaño fijamente.

—Esta bien, ire...

Esa tarde regrese con mamá, ella me dejo volver a la escuela solo para cantar en el concurso de talentos. Nunca estuve tan nervioso en mi vida por cantar, quizá era porque no seria solo una canción estaba dedicado a Spencer, aunque el no lo sabia.

Cuando mi turno llego la guitarra casi se me cae de las manos, me quede mudo frente al micrófono por algunos segundos antes de presentarme.

—Soy Billy y.. la siguiente canción es para alguien muy importante para mi... -empieza a tocar la guitarra y poco despues empieza a cantar.

b34; b35; ~

You've been on my mind

(Has estado en mi mente,)

I grow fonder every day

(cada día te tengo más cariño)

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

(pierdo el tiempo

simplemente pensando en tu rostro.)

You're the only one that I want

I don't know why I'm scared

(Tú eres al único al que quiero.

No sé por qué estoy asustado)

I've been here before

Every feeling, every word

(he estado aquí antes -he pasado por esto-

cada sentimiento, cada palabra)

You'll never know if you never try

To forget your past and simply be mine

(nunca lo sabrás si nunca intentas

olvidar tu pasado y simplemente ser mío.)

Esa fue la primera vez que cante para Spencer,despues de el evento le dije que no me importaba el idiota que le gustaba.

—No me importa quien sea ese idiota, nunca podra quererte mas de lo que yo... D-de verdad me gustas Spence...

—Billy... acabas de llamarte idiota...

Y fue alli donde me entere que era yo el chico que le gustaba a Spencer...

Oye... de pronto hace mucho frio...

"lo perdimos... El muchaho ya no esta respirando"

Ya veo...

Fin de la segunda parte.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aqui les tengo la tercera parte de esta historia.

Aprovecho para agradecer sus comentarios. Espero que continuen llegando ya que eso me motiva a escribir.

Saludos.

~0~0~0~`0~0~0~

Parte III

—Que se puede decir de alguien como el gran Billy Joe cobra que no se haya dicho ya antes? Desde el momento en el que lo conocí me di cuenta que ese chico tenia algo especial, que estaba destinado a ser la estrella pop mas prolífica de su generación y de cierta manera estaba en lo correcto. Me es muy difícil aceptar que una estrella tan brillante haya sido apagada de esa manera, como su fan que soy,he de decir que me resulta muy difícil aun entender los motivos que tuvo esa persona para hacerle lo que le hizo a nuestro querido Billy Joe cobra. Yo tuve el placer de grabar algunos discos con el y si es duro para mi siendo solo un amigo de el gran Billy, no puedo ni imaginarme el grado de dificultad de este suceso para su esposo Spencer... Mi mas sentido pésame. -un hombre mayor de edad camino a paso lento después de dar su discurso sobre el cantante, se paro frente a un joven castaño no mayor de 20 años y le puso la mano en el hombro como transmitiéndole en el leve apretón su sentimiento de pésame.

Los ojos del joven cineasta Spencer Wright se mostraban fríos, no tenían mas del brillo característico del cual sus amigos habían disfrutado antes, de alguna manera su mirada parecía vacía y era justo así como se sentía.

El joven cineasta se sentía completamente solo aun rodeado de todas las personas que lo acompañaban, cada palabra no parecía tener significado, no lo reconfortaban. Nada podía hacerlo sentir mejor, era como si una gran parte de el le hubiera sido arrebatada y de cierto modo así era.

Se negó a hablar, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca y cada vez que trataba de mencionar algo sobre Billy se formaba un nudo en su garganta que no lo dejaba continuar.

Spencer, el esposo legitimo de Billy Joe cobra no dejo entrar a los fans ni a la prensa al funeral, estos últimos buscaban cualquier oportunidad para criticar al ahora viudo Spencer Writgh, los paparazzis empezaron a correr rumores de que el joven cineasta no había derramado ninguna lagrima durante el funeral y que la razón era porque en realidad solo estaba con Billy joe por su dinero.

Muchos creyeron los estúpidos rumores a excepción de los amigos cercanos de Spencer los cuales lo conocían muy bien, aunque también les resulto extraño que Spencer no derramara ni una sola lagrima en el funeral, solo alguien conocía la verdad tras eso, alguien que había visto el sufrimiento del castaño, que lo había visto llorar hasta el cansancio, desafortunadamente alguien que ya no podía ser escuchado por nadie.

Billy había estado al lado de Spencer desde que este se entero de la noticia,un momento había cerrado los ojos dejándose envolver por la oscuridad de la cual ya no podía escapar y al segundo siguiente se encontraba caminando hacia una luz que le lastimaba los ojos,hasta que escucho la voz de Spencer, entonces regreso sobre sus pasos hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su amado cineasta y cuando la luz desapareció se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente.

La casa que compartía con Spencer y de la cual la prensa no estaba enterada -para que no molestaran- estaba hecha un completo desastre, fuertes sollozos se escuchaban por todo el lugar y de vez en cuando algo rompiéndose contra las paredes o el suelo.

El cantante se dedico a caminar lentamente por su destrozada sala siguiendo el rastro de objetos rotos pronto llego a la habitación que compartía con Spencer, la puerta estaba entreabierta y aunque ahora podía atravesar las cosas prefería no hacerlo, todo era aun muy nuevo para el y de alguna manera se sentía mejor haciendo las cosas como si estuviera vivo.

Lo primero que vio al entrar a la habitación fue al castaño hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, llorando escandalosamente a momentos y cubriendo su rostro parcialmente con la almohada que pertenecía al moreno, el cantante sentía como si algo dentro de el se estrujara dolorosamente al ver a su amado de esa manera y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, si lo tocaba no le transmitiría calor, si le hablaba para reconfortarlo no lo escucharía y aun si lo hiciera

¿que podía decirle?

El mismo no sabia como reaccionar aun, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para revertir lo. Se fue a la esquina mas lejana de la habitación donde había un sillón individual y se sentó allí viendo a Spencer llorar hasta quedarse dormido, mas tarde lo vio despertar y volver a llorar hasta el amanecer.

(De aquí es narrado por Billy)

Pase muchos días sin saber que hacer, no podía dejar de sentirme como un idiota por solo ver llorar a Spencer sin hacer nada. De vez en cuando mientras el dormía yo tocaba su cabello y le acariciaba el rostro despacio pero siempre terminaba temblando de frió así que me alejaba.

No había manera de reconfortar a mi querido spencer, asi que me quedaba cerca de el velando por su seguridad y mientras el dormía yo recordaba cosas sobre nuestra vida, como la primera vez que me dijo "te amo"

—I love you... -susurro de pronto mientras yo estaba hablando de alguna cosa estúpida -no estoy muy seguro de que,quizás del vídeo "chicas, yates y dinero"

—...

—...

Y se quedo allí, como si las palabras se hubiesen quedado suspendidas en ese mismo lugar repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi cabeza, al principio no estaba muy seguro de que responder ya que estaba escuchando música y hablando al mismo tiempo así que temía que lo que había escuchado hubiese sido producto de mi imaginación.

Spencer se mantenía con una expresión neutral viendo el vídeo que acababa de grabar junto con Rajeev mientras movía un poco su malteada con la mano en la que no tenia la cámara. Fueron escasos diez segundos lo que paso a continuación y fueron diez de los segundos mas hermosos de mi vida.

Mientras yo miraba a Spencer fijamente debatiéndome si lo que había escuchado había sido real el volteo ligeramente su rostro hacia mi y me dedico una sonrisa tímida, una que nunca habia visto que le dejara ver a nadie mas, de inmediato me acerque acabando con la distancia entre ambos y lo bese suavemente como no habia besado a nadie mas en mi vida...y allí fue cuando lo comprendí... Estaba completamente loco por ese chico.

—I love you too...

La vida con Spencer nunca fue aburrida, pero mi carrera hacia que dejara muchas cosas de lado y esas cosas eran salidas con Spencer, aunque este nunca me lo reprocho.

Cuando me hice mundialmente famoso Spencer termino conmigo y no supe sus razones hasta dos años después, cuando spencer cumplió los 18 -y yo tenia casi 21- sus padres le organizaron una fiesta y yo me auto invite.

Durante la fiesta, digamos que secuestre a Spencer para pedirle una explicación sobre el repentino rompimiento. Porque nunca antes me habían dejado, siempre era yo quien terminaba con las personas, Soy Billy Joe Cobra! Nadie termina conmigo!

Spencer fue muy amable en explicarme el porque de nuestro rompimiento cuando yo gentilmente le quite la cosa que cubría su boca y le impedía hablar.

Resulta que como yo empezaba a ser muy famoso el tenia miedo de lo que me pudiera pasar si descubrían que mi pareja era un hombre.

—Me da igual lo que la gente piense.

—Aja... -levanto una ceja como cuestionándome lo que acababa de decir.

—Mira... Spencer,Yo te amo... Solo eso debe importarte, la gente siempre estara en contra de algo y quizás algún día estén en contra de nosotros. Pero yo puedo superar todo junto a ti... no debes preocuparte por nada mas que no sea yo.

—Eso suena bastante posesivo... -aun si dijo eso me abrazo por el cuello y me beso.

Ese mismo año lance otro de mis discos y este tuvo tanto éxito que tuve que hacer una gira mundial mas de medio año, Spencer tenia que ir a estudiar a una escuela especial para cineastas así que los dos estaríamos muy ocupados el día anterior nos la pasamos todo el tiempo en la cama como "despedida".

Por la mañana spencer me acompaño a donde estaba mi equipo y se fue al aeropuerto donde lo alcanze de milagro.

—Spence! -grita el moreno corriendo hacia el castaño.

—¿Billy? Pensé que te habías ido de gira. -le miro sorprendido.

—Iba a hacerlo pero...! -alcanzo al menor y se lanzo a abrazarlo. por poco y los dos caen al piso pero lograron mantenerse de pie, entonces Billy toma una mano de spencer y se para frente a el poniendo una expresion seria como nunca lo habia hecho.

—Tengo algo que decirte... Spencer, eres a quien mas amo en el mundo ¿lo sabias?

—Billy... -sus ojos vieron fijamente a los del cantante y un sutil sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, era extraño escuchar a Billy decirle a alguien que era importante o amado por el, asi que Spencer se encontraba sorprendido.

—Después de la gira... Cásate conmigo Spencer.

Al igual que su primer "te amo" las palabras que dije parecieron quedar suspendidas entre ambos mientras ponía el anillo en forma de cobra en el dedo de spencer, ajustaba a la perfección.

—¿Y bien? -lo mire impaciente, spencer sonrió sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacian verse tan lindo.

—Idiota, me pusiste el anillo en la mano equivocada...

No lo había notado, estaba tan nervioso que me sorprendió que no se me hubiera caído el anillo y es que quien no estaría nervioso. No todos los días le pides al amor de tu vida que se case contigo.

—¿Tu respuesta? No me hagas esperar...

—Acepto...

Después de eso lo bese, sin importarme que estuviéramos frente a sus compañeros de universidad, sin importarme que los paparazzis nos vieran... No nos importo nada mas que nosotros dos.

Y de pronto mientras recordaba me tope con las cosas que habían enviado a casa, eran las cosas que tenia ese dia en el concierto.

Abrí la caja para ver que podía ser rescatable y me encontré con la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, seguro que a Spencer no le gustaría ver todas esas cosas parece una mala broma que aun las manden manchadas de mi sangre.

—Que idiotas... -me levante con la caja decidido a tirar todas esas cosas lejos antes de que Spencer las viera y entonces un sonido metálico llamo mi atención, algo habia caído de la caja y rodó por el piso hacia mis pies.

Me agache para levantar el objeto y cuando lo tuve entre mis manos me di cuenta de que era mi anillo, el anillo que tenia nuestras iniciales grabadas, mi anillo de bodas que se rumoreaba habia sido robado y vendido por una fan.

Tire todo lejos justo como lo habia decidido, pero conserve el anillo. De alguna manera sentía que si lo conservaba tendría algo que aun me uniera a Spencer, fui a la habitación y Spencer se encontraba temblando, probablemente por mi culpa.

Lo cubrí con mucho cuidado y puse mi anillo en su dedo anular junto al suyo, me acerque y le bese la frente, era poco pero de verdad deseaba hacerlo.

—Te amo Spencer... -Me aleje para regresar al rincón de la habitación desde donde velaba el sueño de Spencer pero entonces algo me detuvo.

—¿Billy?

voltee el rostro de inmediato y me sorprendí mucho al ver a Spencer con la mirada fija en mi.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Desde los ojos de Billy Joe cobra. Parte IV

-¿S-spencer? -susurro el cantante viendo fijamente al castaño el cual parecía estar viendo un fantasma y de hecho asi era.

Estaba viéndolo, casi no podía creerlo! Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su amado cineasta y tan rápido como este pudo se lanzó a abrazar al cantante, quería abrazarlo fuerte y no soltarlo nunca.

Escucharon un sonido de algo metálico golpear contra alguna cosa y de pronto el castaño terminó de rodillas en el suelo, Billy se quedó quieto unos segundos tuvo una extraña sensación al ser atravesado por spencer, eso era una rara sensación como si con eso le echaran en cara la cruda realidad; una realidad en la que él ya no podía abrazar al castaño y este no podía tocarlo más.

Escuchó unos sollozos tras de si y se volteó para encontrarse al castaño llorando, lo vio dar algunos golpes al suelo hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron rojos.

-Billy...Billy.-lloraba mientras recargaba su frente en el piso.

-Aquí estoy Spencer, por favor date cuenta... Spencer.

El mismo cantante tenia ganas de llorar. ¿Cuanto dolor tenían que hacerle pasar a su esposo? ¿Quién era ese que parecía burlarse de ellos con esa situación?

El cantante maldijo a los dioses, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de su amado cineasta.

Tardó algunos días después de eso para que el cineasta volviera a decir palabra alguna y poco después por fin contesto las llamadas de trabajo que tenía y el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que alguno de los dos lo hubiera previsto. Y de pronto había pasado casi un año desde el fatídico día.

~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~ º ~

(desde aquí es narrado por Billy)

Antes de darme cuenta había pasado casi un año, las fans se reunían fuera de la mansión cobra para rendirme homenaje y todas las noticias estaban llenas de especiales sobre mí. Spencer apagaba la televisión cada vez que estaba por salir algo sobre "el incidente" por suerte mí querido no veía mucho la tele, spencer tenía mucho trabajo siempre y casi no iba a casa.

Según sus propias palabras, "No vale la pena apurar el trabajo para ir pronto a una casa donde nadie te espera"

Y Spencer tenia razón, nadie lo esperaba en casa ya que yo lo acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera.

Todos creían que Spencer era muy entregado a su trabajo y de alguna manera acertaban, mi spency no dejaba nada a medias, no dejaba una escena hasta que está salía lo más perfecta posible, también era bueno dando las indicaciones a los actores para que se expresarán como el personaje y yo sólo podía mirar.

Mirar embobado en realidad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Spencer de esa manera tan sería, tan profesional... Nosotros estábamos ocupados todo el tiempo, yo en conciertos o grabando discos y el estudiando y dirigiendo.

Cuando nos encontrábamos no existía nada más que nosotros dos, no hablábamos de trabajo y por esa razón no sabía como se comportaba mi spencer fuera de nuestra relación.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy! -decían parte del staff despidiéndose del joven cineasta castaño el cual se quedó revisando algunas cosas, en realidad no quedaba mucho por hacer pero simplemente no quería regresar a su casa ese día.

-Supongo que escribiré algo... -susurro Spencer antes de tomar su tablet y empezó a teclear tan rápido como lo hacia desde la preparatoria.

-Ahora que te veo así de serio y con esa barba que te está saliendo por que no te estas rasurando... Ah, me haces suspirar Spency. Aún con lo serio que te haz puesto me gustas montones y montones.

Dije mientras flotaba cerca de Spencer, lo suficiente para ver la expresión sería que tenia al redactar, pero no demasiado como para hacerlo sentir frío.

Con el tiempo se me ha hecho la costumbre de hablar con él, de cualquier cosa en realidad. Y al parecer a el también, a veces hace preguntas a la nada y yo le contesto aunque no escuche mi respuesta.

Como ya había dicho antes; casi estaba por cumplirse un año desde el incidente. Todos creían que a Spencer por fin le había llegado la resignación por mi mu-mu... Aún es difícil para mi admitirlo -y decirlo-.

Volviendo a Spencer, el ya se había creado una rutina, primero despertaba temprano, después de su arreglo personal salía a tomar el almuerzo con sus padres. Después iba a trabajar y volvía a casa ya entrada la noche. Nunca cambiaba la rutina, hizo lo mismo incluso en su cumpleaños.

Y yo lo veo siendo serio y tecleando rápido -lo cual me encanta hacer-.

Pero este día la rutina cambio un poco de pronto, Spencer recibió una llamada de no se quién ya que no dijo su nombre. Van a encontrarse ahora mismo y obviamente iré con él.

-¿Que pasa spency? ¿no ibas a salir? ¿porque te estas rasurando por fin? -lo miré atento esperando que terminara, me sorprendió que se pusiera incluso mejor ropa ya que ni con una chica super modelo trato de verse tan bien.

¿A quién rayos vas a ir a ver spencer?

Lo sigo de cerca mientras va manejando por las calles de Hollywood hasta llegar a una casa, extrañamente me resulta conocida.

Spency se acerco a la reja y presionó un pequeño botón que sirve como un timbre y el ¿como se llaman esas cosas con las que hablas y te con testan dentro? Bueno como se llamen.

-Soy yo... -se limitó a decir spencer y la voz del otro lado le respondió algo que no alcance a entender.

La voz era chillóna, molesta, muy irritante. Le abrió la reja automática a spency y este entro con su auto mientras la reja se cerraba de nuevo tras de él. Lo seguí de cerca como lo venía haciendo desde siempre; entonces al acercarnos más a la casa y mientras Spence bajaba del auto reconocí por fin el lugar.

Fue la primera casa que vimos cuando spencer y yo nos casamos, al final no le gusto porque era muy fácil que la prensa se entrometiera asi que alguien la compró...¿quién la compró? Un amigo de Spence.

-Hey. Spencer, amigo cuanto tiempo! -dijo un tipo con voz chillona y molesta saliendo a recibir a mi esposo incluso antes de que llegara a la puerta, lo abrazo fuerte incluso aunque era obvio que ponía incomodo a spencer.

-Hola Rajeev. Es bueno ver que estas bien. -dice separando a su amigo.-¿Que rayos es ese horri... Am peculiar olor?

-Es mi loción, "Rajeev forever" está de moda.

Spencer y yo contuvimos la risa unos segundos y después nos echamos a reír a carcajadas por tan ridículo nombre. Rajeev solo puso mala cara y volvió a su pose de "galán" diciendo.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras spencer, está loción me hace irresistible.

-¿irresistible para las moscas? -dijimos al unísono.

-No! -respondió Rajeev cruzando los brazos.

-¿Irresistible como la loción de Billy? -pregunto spencer secándose una pequeña lágrima que tenia por reír tanto.

-Sí, solo que la mía no esta prohibida por hacerte de verdad irresistible como la de él.

-Además la loción de Billy tenia un olor inolvidable, olía como él y él de por sí era irresistible. -dijo Spencer cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba yo suspire al verlo suspirar.

-Como sea ya no hablemos en la puerta entra, entra! -dijo empujando a spencer dentro de su casa.

¿Es mi imaginación o este tipo evita deliberadamente hablar de mí?

Naa, debe ser mi imaginación! Entre después de spencer y cerré la puerta con lo cual le di un gran susto a Rajeev, pero no dijo nada y solo condujo a Spencer por su casa hasta la sala.

La casa era horrible, no la casa en sí; sino mas bien la decoración. Lo mas terrible y de mal gusto seguro que lo encontrabas allí adentro, bueno es que no todos pueden tener el talento y el buen gusto con el que yo contaba. La mansión cobra es increíble!

No recuerdo muy bien porque, pero nunca me he llevado muy bien en realidad con ese chico.

Estuvieron hablando unas horas y tomando algunas cervezas... la platica no era interesante ya que Rajeev se la pasaba hablando y Spencer solo se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando y a decir "Ah" "Bien" "genial"

Me puse a vagar un rato por la casa, estaba aburrido y quería encontrar algo de que reírme un rato, encontré un álbum de fotos de Rajeev ciertamente era ridículo. Me reí tanto de como trataba de verse como un galán que hasta sentía que me podría doler el estomago.

Y entonces cuando ya iba a dejarlo encontré una caja que parecía oculta, la saque de donde estaba y la abrí. Estaba llena de fotos y recortes, había un reporte de mi incidente y también un articulo sobre la primer película seria que dirigió Spencer, también había fotos de Spencer cuando iba a la universidad, cuando estaba en preparatoria, fotos de nuestra luna de miel, un montón mas de Spencer haciendo diferentes cosas y hasta el fondo de la caja había una foto que fue tomada el día de nuestra boda...

La tome con mucho cuidado ya que parecía estaba rota, Spencer se veía tan lindo con su traje elegante y con las flores que insistí en comprarle, yo me veía sumamente apuesto con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y la foto estaba rota, rota justo por la mitad separándonos... y pegada de tal modo que Spencer y Rajeev estuvieran juntos.

Entonces recordé el día de la boda... Yo estaba en una habitación arreglándome -mas aun- cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Hey, Billy...

-¿Mm? Ah, hola Dude. ¿Eres el amigo de Spencer verdad? Ra-algo...

-Rajeev...

-Eso... ¿Que pasa? Estoy dándole los últimos toques a mi cabello, cuando Spencer me vea se va a derretir! -le guiñe el ojo a su imagen en el espejo.

-Jajaja... Bueno, agradezco que me hayas dejado ser tu padrino. -respondió el de piel morena cruzándose de brazos viendo al cantante peinarse minuciosamente el cabello hacia atrás.

-Si bueno, es que ya me había cansado tu insistencia. Mira, uno de mis admiradores me envió este ridículo jarrón que vale mas de veinte mil dolares. -dice Billy tomando el jarrón.

-Estoy enamorado de Spencer! No puedes casarte con él! -se escucho solo el sonido de jarrón al estrellarse contra el suelo y Billy tenia una gran sonrisa mientras veía a Rajeev.

-¿Escuche bien? ¿Dices que estas enamorado de mi esposo?

-El aun no es tu esposo..

-Pero lo sera, no importa lo que digas... Me casare con Spencer... -se acerca a rajeev y con una mirada seria que nunca antes se habia visto en el cantante. -No voy a dejarte a la persona que mas amo en el mundo, antes muerto que dejarte con spencer.

-S-seguro que el no diría eso... -respondió el de piel morena tratando de poner una mirada tan seria como la de Billy pero no lo lograba, simplemente nada podio dar mas miedo que la mirada del cantante en ese momento.

-Yo amo a Spencer, el me ama a mi...Así están las cosas, amigo. Tu no estas dentro del cuadro... -Se escucha la voz de la hermana de Spencer la cual llamaba a Billy, este borro la expresión hostil que tenia en la mirada y le sonrió a Rajeev. -Anda, ve y dile a Spencer tus sentimientos... Hazlo sentir incomodo el día de su boda, aun así te dirá que solo eres su amigo y que nunca podrá amar a alguien que no sea yo...

-Spencer no diría algo así! -le grito al cantante cuando este iba a salir, Billy se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y dijo sin voltear a ver al de piel morena.

-Lo dirá, claro que lo dirá para rechazarte... "No quiero a nadie que no sea Billy"

Lo mas rápido que pude fui de nuevo hacia la sala donde estaba spencer y Rajeev.

Es cierto que quizás sobre reaccione cuando me dijo eso pero ¿Quien demonios le dice al novio que esta enamorado del otro novio en la boda?

Sentí miedo y enojo de que tratara de quitármelo y por eso decidí darle miedo desde un principio... Ahora soy yo quien no esta en el cuatro, ahora soy yo quien "no debería estar"

Y ahora...y ahora...

Cuando llegue a la sala Rajeev estaba besando a Spencer, estaba tan enojado que tenia ganas de golpear a ese tipo y de pronto, todo se volvió negro.

/Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, aqui les tengo la quinta parte de este fic que ya esta en la recta final. :) espero que les guste. Saludos.**

**Desde los ojos de Billy joe Cobra -Parte V**

La oscuridad total nos invadió, toda la casa quedo a oscuras y el ruido de algo rompiéndose provoco que a Rajeev se le escapara un grito para nada masculino.

Aun en la oscuridad pude ver a spencer dar un salto con el grito de Rajeev, yo estaba furioso hasta ese momento cuando pude ver que Spencer acababa de despertar.

—¿que rayos te pasa? -pregunto en tono mal humorado, el tono que siempre solía usar cuando lo despertaban.

—Es que... de pronto todos los focos reventaron y me asuste mucho! -Dijo en un tono aun mas chillón de lo usual. Mi Spencer como era obvio se tuvo que cubrir los oídios para que el tono de voz tan molesto de su amigo no le dañara la capacidad de oír.

—Cálmate Rajeev... Tienes luces de emergencia ¿recuerdas?

—Oh! Cierto! lo había olvidado! -dijo corriendo para ir al otro lado de la habitación pero se cayó estrepitosamente. —¿Quien puso esta mesa aquí?

—¿Estas bien?

—Si...

Y Rajeev termino cayéndose un par de veces, admito que tal vez yo tuve un poco de culpa al poner las cosas en medio de su camino... Pero estaba furioso con él!

Cuando las luces de emergencia se encendieron pude ver claramente el rostro de spencer, estaba aun un poco adormilado y se tallaba un ojo mientras bostezaba. Me acerque de inmediato a él y me quede muy cerca de su lado.

—¿Que paso? ¿Cuanto tiempo me quede dormido?

—Unos minutos a penas... Yo solo estaba revisando que estuvieras bien cómodo, no es como si estuviera planeando otra cosa... -dice el moreno rascándose la nuca.

—Si, claro! Estabas a punto de besarlo mientras estaba dormido! Eres de lo peor Bugwatti! -grita billy mientras abraza posesivamente a Spencer.

—¿De que estas hablando?... oye, hace un poco de frió aquí ¿no lo crees? -Spencer tenia la piel como gallina mientras temblaba un poco.

—Lo siento Spency!

Me aparte de spencer por su propio bien, no quería que por mi culpa el se enfermara. Aunque el comentario de mi amado spency fue aprovechado de inmediato por Rajeev.

—Podemos ir y dormir juntos...Bueno, no "juntos juntos" sino ... mas bien, juntos.

—¿Que? No entendí nada de lo que dijiste Rajeev, creo que ya tomamos demasiado por hoy... llamare un taxi.

—Espera! Spencer... Tengo algo importante que debo decirte. -dijo en un inusual tono serio. —Es algo que debí haberte dicho hace mucho.

—No te atrevas Bugwatti! -amenazo Billy aunque sabia que no podian escucharlo.

—¿Que es?

—Spencer.. tu, me agradas mucho, me gustas mucho!

—Tu también me agradas Rajeev, eres mi mejor amigo... -respondió de inmediato el castaño y Billy se hecho a reir, aun no terminaba su confesión y spencer ya lo había mandando a la friendzone.

—No! No de esa manera!... Spencer, se que tu de verdad estuviste enamorado de ese cantante. -ni siquiera se esforzó por ocultar su desagrado al hablar de Billy y eso hizo fruncir el ceño al cineasta.

—...

—Pero, aun si eso fue cierto.¡ ya paso un año! ¿no crees que es hora de que reinicies tu vida? No sé, de que busques a alguien mas... Estoy seguro de que a él le gustaria que fueras feliz con alguien mas.

Dijo Rajeev por fin mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, tomando la mano de Spencer mientras le decia todas esas cosas de que ya era hora de que me olvidara y continuara con su vida.

Puede que sea cierto que ya a pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que spencer pueda rehacer su vida, pero no quiero... no quiero ser olvidado, no quiero ser dejado de lado por la unica persona a la que he amado en todo este mundo a parte de a mi mismo.

Pero, por otra parte aunque odie con todo el ectoplasma de mi ser admitirlo, puede que Bugwatti tenga algo de razón... Aun si eso significa que Spencer me olvidara, yo quiero que él sea feliz.

—Rajeev... -susurro viendo sus manos juntas.

—Spencer... -respondió sonriendo le al castaño hasta que este separo sus manos.

—Es cierto, ya paso todo un año! Incluso yo estoy algo sorprendido de lo bien que lo he pasado, a pesar de no tener cerca a Billy... Pero no puedo. No puedo dejarlo ir, no estoy listo para hacerlo aun.

Escuchar a Spencer decir eso hizo que me emocionara demasiado, era la primera vez desde el "incidente" que Spencer hablaba de mi con alguien mas.

—Pero...

—Yo, tenia mi vida planeada ¿sabes? Billy iba a hacer una gira y yo iba a ser el director de una increíble película, un día nos íbamos a encontrar "casualmente" en una entrega de premios y nos tomaríamos de la mano esperando con ansias a que terminara solo para ir a nuestra casa y grabar nuestra propia versión de los premios.

—...

Rajeev no dijo nada, yo tampoco...aunque no hubiera sido diferencia el que hablara o no ya que no me podrían escuchar...

Pero Spencer, estaba hablando con tanta emoción y pasión como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo cuando yo no era un fantasma.

No pude hacer mas que verlo mientras el continuaba recordando todas y cada una de las cosas bobas que planeamos que íbamos a hacer juntos.

—Y entonces, cuando los dos fuéramos los mas famosos... nos iríamos lejos, a un lugar que solo nosotros conociéramos y viviríamos juntos por siempre... sin mas giras, sin mas peliculas, sin mas fans locas... Solo nosotros dos. Eso era lo que yo tenia planeado... Pero todo eso se esfumo tan rapido que aun no puedo asimilarlo.

—¿Y piensas seguir asi toda la vida? Desperdiciando tu vida...

—No, solo... tengo que planear algo diferente. -susurro el cineasta tallando las lagrimas que estaban por salir.

—¿Algo mejor? Tal ves esta sea tu oportunidad para encontrar a alguien mejor y seguir tu vida!

—No creo que eso sea posible... -dijo con un hilo de voz antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar. —En todo este mundo, no encontrare nada mejor. ¿Mejor que Billy Joe Cobra? Nadie. No, Rajeev... Nunca podre amar a nadie mas que a Billy, yo siempre lo amare.

—...Pero yo te amo... -susurro el de piel morena.

—Lo siento... Yo aun amo a Billy. -Dice mientras se levanta. —Lo siento Rajeev... No quiero perder tu amistad.

—No seas tonto... Spencer, nunca dejare de ser tu amigo... Pero necesitare, algo de tiempo jaja...

—Mandare a alguien por mi auto mañana.

No hablaron mas y por primera vez me sentí un poco mal por Rajeev, aunque el no me agradaba mucho se lo difícil que es perder a Spencer.

Permanecí cerca de mi Spency mientras él caminaba por la calle hasta la avenida, de vez en cuando tenia que sostenerlo para que no se cayera. Se subió al taxi y permaneció a penas despierto hasta llegar a nuestra casa. Se acostó en medio de la cama con los brazos extendidos y yo me senté a su lado acariciando su cabello suavemente.

—Spency... Me hizo muy feliz escucharte decir que aun me amas y que siempre lo harás... Yo de verdad estoy muy contento. Yo te amo mas de lo que me amo a mi y eso es mucho considerando que soy narcisista jaja...

—Billy...

A veces, antes de que Spencer duerma parece que puede escuchar todo lo que digo...

Y mientras lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo su cálida espalda contra mi pecho me siento vivo y feliz.


End file.
